


Ashton The Hole Puncher

by orphan_account, SkySky32



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Oh god, ash is a hole puncher, ash is agender too, ashton has three biological dads lmao, ashton is v sad, ashtons age is not specified, because i can't get out of that phase, but its not descriptive, cal feels regret, cal is abusive, even though he's ash tons biological father, he doesn't really do anything other than play with guns, he has red hair too, he just cares about tea, im so sorry, luke is a quiet bean, mike and cal get pissed at each other a lot, mike gets really pissed off the entire story, there is a suicide, to the hole puncher, uncle calum, well not reall, y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySky32/pseuds/SkySky32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton the hole puncher is having some trouble at home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> -WARNING-  
> this does NOT represent my style of writing or any of the other stories I have written, I only wrote like 1/10th of this, mostly two of my friends from science wrote it  
> Ashton is agender btw (doesn't have a gender, goes by they/their)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton the hole puncher has some problems at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING-  
> this story does NOT represent anything else I've written in any way or anything I will write in the future. I only wrote like 1/10th of this with my friends in science one day.
> 
> (Ashton is agender, so they don't go by regular pronouns, they go by they/their)

“PLEASE STOP, NO DON’T TOUCH ME!!” Ashton screamed as Uncle Calum slid the piece of paper into their crevice. This wasn’t the first time Ash had gone through this, Uncle Cal made it his business to go into his room every night.

“Happy - Birthday - you thing!” Calum says in between grunts. A silent paper fell down Ashton’s side. When Uncle Calum finally finished he left Ashton a quivering mess. As he leaves Michael bursts into the room, tears running down his milky face. 

“What did he do to you, baby?” Michael asks, grabbing Ash into his arms and rocking back and forth. He let Sam cry silently on his shoulder.

“Why can’t we leave?” Ash whispers, shrinking into Michael's arms. He freezes, he never wanted to tell his child about the whole “living arrangement," so he ignores the question, continuing to rock the hole puncher until they fall asleep. Michael places Ash back on the table and walks over to the living room where Calum and Luke sat, watching SNL.

“WHY DO YOU DO THAT TO THEM?!” Michael yells, pointing an accused finger at Calum who smirks and turns to face Michael.

“That THING shouldn’t be allowed in MY home, but since I get my one pleasure from it I will allow it to STAY.” Calum says as he stands up and walks into the kitchen to grab another Iced tea. Luke stands up and turns off the T.V. 

“I’m going to bed, night Michael.” Luke walks down the hall, but before he goes into his bedroom he stops and looks into Sam’s room, a silent tear falls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and goes into his room. Michael had had enough he tightened his fists and walks into the kitchen to see Calum hunched over the sink, glass in hand.

“You can always leave, you know that?” Calum says in a mocking tone as he turns to face him, Michael's face turns red with anger.

“YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I CAN’T!!” He yells, remembering the deal they made when Ash was born with regret. Calum was the only one who had a well paying job at the time and everything was under his name so technically he was Ash’s legal guardian, so Michael, Luke, and Ash were stuck under his thumb. The kiwi stands there, sipping at his iced tea and glancing up at the redhead. 

“If you don’t have anything else to say; I have somewhere to be.” Calum says as he sits down his cup and walks toward the doorway, grabbing his car keys and jacket along the way. Michael's fists tighten once more as he watches the retreating figure of the person he once loved. 

“Is he gone?” Ash inquires as they hop into the kitchen, looking up at Michael. 

“Yes he’s gone but you should lock your door; I bet he went out to a tea shop.” Michael says, not looking away from the door. Ash sees the anger in Michael’s eyes and quickly hops into their room, locking the door before hiding under their table. Luke, woken from his beauty nap by the commotion walks into the hall, Handgun in hand, only to find Michael standing in the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

“What the hell Mike I almost shot you!” Luke exclaims, putting the gun back in its holster. 

“Calum went out again.” Michael says, seemingly ignoring Luke and walking to the living room to sit on the couch. He turns the TV on to catch the last second of SNL.

“Michael, we have our child to worry about. I don’t need anymore drama.” Luke says as he heads back to his bedroom, slamming the door and turning BITE by Troye Sivan on full volume. Three hours passed before the front door opens, waking Michael. He hears the clinking of tea bottles and knows that Calum is back. 

“Oi Ashy boy, Uncle’s home!!!” Calum says in a sing song voice, the sound of his footsteps disappear down Ash and Luke’s hallway. Mike hears the sound of the door handle being shaken, a roar of frustration and then the sound of Troye getting louder.

“CAL I SWEAR IF YOU SPILL THAT TEA ANYWHERE I WILL SHOOT YOUR TOES OFF!!” Mike laughs to himself, Luke always had a weird way of expressing anger. Michael then hears the sound of Luke’s door shut and footsteps retreating to the kitchen and the sound of the fridge opening and closing. 

Calum’s footsteps echo down the hall as he makes his way to his room and shuts the door behind him. Michael sighs in relief, thinking that Ash’s torment is over for the night. He tiptoes down the hall to Ash’s room and taps lightly on the door.

“Ash? Its Michael. He’s asleep now don’t worry. I just want to talk for a minute.” Mike spoke softly but firmly, trying not to be heard by the other boy just down the hall. The door slowly eased open and a blotchy, red faced Ash poked their head out to see who it was. When they realized it wasn’t Calum, they opened the door all the way.

“Can I come in for a minute?” Michael asked. The little hole puncher murmured a small “Yes” and let him inside. The redhead went over and sat on the bed, waiting for Ash to join him. The hole puncher peeked out from under the table to make sure it was Michael, Uncle Cal had tricked them before saying he was Michael.

“Is Uncle really drinking tea again?” Ash asks, hopping onto the bed. Michael sighs and nods his head.

“W-why does he do this to me?” Ash asks, paper starting to fall from their holes.

“BECAUSE HE WANTS THAT NICE TIGHT CREVICE!” Calum yells as he bursts into the room, very Australian.

“DON’T TOUCH THEM!” Michael screamed, blocking Calum from Ash. The rage and Australianess in Calum’s eyes was strong. Mike knew he couldn’t do much against him, but he held his ground. 

“You may want to get out of the way.” The tan boy says through clenched teeth, but Michael held his ground, arms outstretched, blocking him. 

“I warned you.” Calum said, hand raised and about to hit Michael. That’s when it happened, the earth shattering sound of metal and plastic hitting the ground. Both men turn in horror to see that Ash had jumped off the table and completely shattered. Michael dropped to his knees and picked up Ash’s handle. 

“L-Luke!” Calum yells, not looking away from the mess, Luke comes storming in, gun in hand, but he dropped it when he saw what was left of Ash on the floor. The rest of the night was a blur, the ambulance came and picked up Ash, Luke went along with while Calum and Michael drove in Calum’s car. The ride to the hospital was silent and quick, Michael still in shock when they sat in the waiting room, Luke was walking around, fidgeting with his fingers, pacing back and forth. When the doctor finally came, he talked to Luke first, as the doctor talked the color slowly drained from the boy's face. Once he finished, he put a hand on the blond’s shoulder; he nodded and pointed towards Michael and Calum who immediately stood up and rushed to meet the doctor.

“Are you with Mr. Hemmings?” The doctor asked, to which both boys nodded their heads. the doctor’s eyes softened and he lead them towards his office.  
“Please, have a seat.” He said, gesturing to two lounge chairs across from a big oak desk. 

“There is no easy way to say this, but... your child is a hole puncher. There is nothing we can do. We are terribly sorry for your loss but you will still need to pay the ambulance fee and the surgery fee. In total it has to be around $10,000 dollars, we accept checks…” The doctor stopped when he saw Calum slide the check across the desk.

“That stupid hole puncher is costing more than the both of you.” He grumbles as he stands up and leaves the room. Michael was frozen out of shock. Eventually Luke came in and helped him out of the hospital. When they got in the car, Michael sat in the back seat with the bag of what was left of Ash. Luke was on the phone talking to his, boss asking for time off, Calum was talking about making Ash’s room into a tea shop, but Michael just looked down at the bag of what was left of his little baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to personally apologize to anyone who got this far


	2. I'm still sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Carrey begins to make Calum's life a little bit brighter while Michael seems unable to move on from losing his child.

Once they got home, Calum went straight to Ash’s room and started moving all their things out of the room to the curb to be picked up by the garbage the next day. 

“Mike, you want anything?” Luke asked as he walked into the kitchen, the redhead shook his head as he continued to watch Calum takes his baby’s belongings out of their room and sit on the couch, still holding Ash’s remains.

\------

After three weeks, Ash’s room is now a fully functioning tea shop, the smells of the herbs parading permanently through the house. Michael moved his room to the attic upstairs which Luke helped him renovate so it was a nice, livable environment. Ash’s remains were buried in the backyard below Michael’s lone window, Luke moved out to be closer to his job in Quantico but he visits when he’s not working on cases; which was rare. 

The knock on the door, the smell of tea already gave away who it was.

“What do you want you brat?!” Michael spits, turning in his chair towards the door. Since Cal started to drink tea full time, he had become almost entirely Australian; the accent had set in about two days after Ash’s death. 

“Jim is coming over tonight so if you don’t want to be in the house while he’s here you might want to leave.” The kiwi says. after Ash died, all his violence disappeared and he moved towards tea making; which is how he met Jim Carrey, the “man of his dreams.” He made Calum a totally different person. Michael didn’t like him, but they seemed engrossed in each other.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about me I’ll be fine here.” He says as he walks to the door, pushing Cal out.

“Ok have fun with that…” The younger boy calls as Michael shuts the door. 

“When did he start caring about me..?” The redhead thought as he went back to his desk and opened his laptop to buyholepunchers.com, he looks over to the table on his right to see the almost repaired Ashton, the last part he needed was almost $5,000 dollars, which cost about half of Ash’s medical bill. He didn’t care if he had to sell his pelvic girdle, he just needed his baby back.

“Hey uh Mike, there's a package here for you.” Jim said as he poked his head through the door with a small parcel in his hand, Michael rushed up and snatched it from his hands, he then quickly shut the door in his face, causing his hand to be slammed between the door and wall.

“FUCK!” Jim exclaimed as he cradled his hand against his chest, the redhead didn’t open the door until he heard Jim’s retreating footsteps, once he did he saw the blood on his door then re-shut it. 

“WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CUNT?! JESUS CHRIST ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS GIVE YOU A FUCKING PACKAGE, NO NEED TO BE A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT GOD THIS IS WHY YOUR CHILD KILLED ITSELF!!!”

Calum walked up to the attic, hearing the outraged cry from Jim.

“What happened?” he asked, giving the bloody door a long stare.

“That little bitch in there smashed my fingers.”Jim growled, the kiwi's eyes flared with anger.

“Hey guys I’m here, you want me to start dinner?” Luke’s oblivious voice rang from downstairs.

“No, stupid. You just go to the oven and throw yourself right in there.” Calum yelled down.

“What the hell? Can't you be nice just once, you selfish tea drinking cunt?” 

“Okay… if this is how you’re going to be then you can go to hell you soggy afro.” Cal said, pulling Luke up into the attic then proceeding to throw him back down the stairs and slammed the attic door shut. Once Luke got back on his feet he stomped up the stairs and kicked the door in to find Calum and Jim standing next to the bleeding body of Michael.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” The blond yelled, rushing to Mike’s side and applying pressure to the cut on his neck. Calum pushed past Luke and ran down to the front door with Jim in tow.

“GET BACK HERE!!” Luke yelled, only to be cut off by the hand on his arm.

“Luke... it’s fine... at least I’ll be able t-to see my baby again.” A single tear fell down his cheek as he took her last breath. Luke removed his hands from his neck and looked at his friend's blood that covered his pasty hands, he then proceeded to call his team who began the long search for Calum and Jim, but eventually the trail ran cold. 

That was two years ago, Luke still lives in the house the three of them bought, and he still looks for his old lover even though Jim’s body was found in a motel three months after Michael’s death. Luke had Michael cremated and buried next to his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly put this on here to maybe reignite my fire for writing and I think it worked because I need to outdo myself from this -atrocity- masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to personally apologize to anyone who made it this far


End file.
